1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene-nanomaterial complex, a flexible and stretchable complex including the same, and methods for manufacturing the complexes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent trend to emphasis on lightness, portability, and design of electronic devices, flexible and stretchable electronic materials are receiving growing attention. To develop flexible and stretchable electronic materials, materials for flexible and stretchable conductors need to be developed first. Methods for manufacturing flexible and stretchable conductors can be largely divided into two types. One method is to impart flexibility and stretchability to a conductive material, in which a high-conductivity material, such as a metal, is made thin to be ductile and is formed into a wavy or buckle structure. The other method is to impart electroconductive properties to a flexible and stretchable material, in which a conductive additive and a flexible and stretchable elastomeric base are formed into a complex. In this method, the conductive additive is required to have excellent conductivity and to be capable of forming an electrical network in the base even in small amounts in order to maintain flexibility and stretchability of the elastomeric base. To satisfy the foregoing requirements, extensive studies are being conducted recently using conductive additives having excellent electrical and mechanical properties, such as carbon nanotubes, graphene, and metal nanowire. However, as the biggest problem in using carbon nanotubes, graphene, and metal nanowire as an additive for a flexible and stretchable conductor, it is difficult to disperse the additive in a polymer base. To solve such a problem, studies on dispersibility improvement using functional materials and dispersibility improvement through structural modification are being conducted in order to improve dispersibility of carbon nanotubes, graphene, and metal nanowire. Further, there is a need to develop a method for improving electrical conductivity of the complex with a minimum amount of the conductive additive being added.